pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekko and the Missing Gekko-Mobile
November 13, 2015 |previous = Catboy's Tricky Ticket |next = Catboy's Flying Fiasco}} "Gekko and the Missing Gekko-Mobile" (also known as "Gluglu et la disparition de la reptilo-mobile" in French) is the second half of the 10th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. The day starts as Connor and Amaya went to Greg's house to wait for Greg to make the biggest omelet in school to make the record. He thinks he keeps losing things, but when they went to school to make the record, they discover all the eggs are missing, and it's not long that they discover that Romeo steal the eggs to rot them for stinking the city. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Romeo *Tommy *Steven (cameo) *Teacher Connor and Amaya are waiting for Greg at his house. Today at school, the class is going to attempt to break the world record for world's biggest omelet. While waiting for him, they comment on how he is having trouble finding his things right now. Just then, when Greg comes out of his house, the two notice that he does not have his wooden spoon with him, the reason being that he was not able to find it anywhere. As the three start walking to school, Connor and Amaya laugh and joke about how Greg keeps losing his stuff, with Greg commenting how he does not keep losing them. In the classroom, the teacher announces that the class is going to delay their attempt to break the world record for the largest omelet. He points out that the eggs are missing. Feeling that the eggs must have been stolen, Connor, Amaya, and Greg decide to find them. Arriving at headquarters, the PJ Masks decide to take the Gekko-mobile to find the stolen eggs. As the team drives through the town, Gekko picks up something odd on his vehicle's control panel, so they decide to stop to check it out. While looking out for something suspicious in the vehicle, a bad smell from out of nowhere lingers towards the team. After smelling it, Catboy and Owlette get out of the Gekko-mobile and decide to follow the smell. Gekko decides to join in as well after he finds a place to park his vehicle. Catboy and Owlette comply, but jokingly tell him to remember where he parked it. In response, Gekko sarcastically laughs at this and drives away. As he scoffs at losing his own vehicle, Gekko turns around, and sees that Romeo is parked right in front of him. Upon seeing Gekko, Romeo decides to demonstrate his new invention, the Rottenator, on him. With that, Romeo presses a button on his lab, and one of the stolen eggs enter the machine. After a few seconds, the egg pops out. At first, Gekko thinks that Romeo has just boiled the egg. However, Romeo points out that the egg is actually spoiled and fires the egg at his vehicle. After it breaks upon landing, Gekko smells the scent coming from the broken egg and quickly reverses from Romeo. As Romeo spoils more eggs with his invention and fires them at his vehicle, Gekko tries to swerve to avoid the eggs coming towards him. After a few more eggs hit his vehicle, Gekko makes a couple of turns and parks toward the side, enabling the Gekko-mobile Camouflage so he can hide it from Romeo. Gekko exits his vehicle, only to realize that the rotten eggs are still stuck on it. To make things worse, Romeo arrives at the same time while Gekko tries to get the eggs off his vehicle. After Romeo arrives, Gekko decides to confront him in hopes of leading him away, so he comes up to him, saying that he is taking the eggs back from him so the class can break the record for the world's largest omelet. Romeo refuses to give up the eggs, though, and reveals his plan instead. He would use the stolen eggs and rotten them with his machine. After he smashes all of the eggs, the smell will be too much to handle for everyone. With everyone out of the way, no one will be able to stop him, and he can take over the world. Romeo then proceeds to shoot the rotten eggs towards Gekko, and Gekko quickly runs away. After a few moments of running away, Gekko manages to hide from Romeo, and decides that he should use the Gekko-mobile to escape the scent of the eggs. As Gekko runs towards the middle of town, he becomes concerned as he does not remember where he parked it. Just then, Catboy and Owlette run to where Gekko is and complain of the smell at where they are. Catboy proclaims that the PJ Masks should get in the Gekko-mobile and asks Gekko where it is. In response, Gekko stutters at this, and Owlette asks him if he actually lost it. Suddenly, Romeo appears again and turns his Rottenator up to increase the rottenness of the eggs. Not wanting to tell that he lost his vehicle, Gekko proclaims that the PJ Masks can handle the smell without the Gekko-mobile. Just as he states this, though, Romeo fires the rotten eggs at the PJ Masks. After moving out of the way, the eggs break, and Catboy points out that the smell from the eggs is worse than that of the previous eggs. He then states again that they should get in the Gekko-mobile, and Owlette asks Gekko again where it is. Gekko just states that they should hide, though, and attempts to hide at any spot he could think of. When that fails, Gekko uses his Super Gekko Camouflage to escape. Meanwhile, Catboy and Owlette are confused about what Gekko is doing, and soon quickly run away as Romeo fires more of the spoiled eggs, taunting them that they cannot handle the smell. The PJ Masks soon run to the museum. Owlette compliments the idea of using camouflage to hide from Romeo, but she adds on that the PJ Masks must be in the Gekko-mobile in order for it to happen and asks again where it is. In response, Gekko starts to pretend to point out where it is. However, Romeo catches up to the PJ Masks and proceeds to increase the rottenness of the eggs some more. Considering of what has happened so far, Owlette becomes exhausted, saying that she cannot handle the smell anymore. Catboy agrees, pointing out that Romeo is inside his laboratory, and that this is the reason why Romeo does not smell the spoiled eggs. They then ask Gekko to lead them to the vehicle. Gekko stutters again, but then gets an idea and runs into the museum. He grabs the Pterodactyl model and runs outside again, just as Romeo's eggs are finished rottenating. As Catboy and Owlette are confused at what Gekko is going to do with the model to help stop Romeo's eggs, Romeo fires one of the finished eggs. Gekko uses the model to hit the egg into the air. After the egg lands and breaks, Gekko wafts off the smell with the model using what he calls "Super Gekko Muscle Mega-Waft." This, however, distracts him from Romeo, who uses this chance to fire another egg at Gekko. After the egg hits him, Gekko quickly runs into the museum, along with Catboy and Owlette. In the museum, as Gekko takes the spoiled egg off his back, Catboy tells Gekko that he should be washed down using the Gekko-mobile's water jet. Owlette agrees and asks Gekko why he is not telling them where it is and that if he actually lost it. Gekko, though, just says that he knows where the vehicle is and stutters yet again, until he notices the giant dinosaur egg and gets another idea. He would fend off Romeo by egging him with the dinosaur egg. After Gekko runs outside, Catboy says that he cannot break it. Gekko calms him down, though, saying that he is not going to actually break it, and that he is just going to scare Romeo away if he convinces him that he will break the egg. Meanwhile, after seeing the egg, Romeo gets excited by the size of it and decides to rottenate it instead. Taking this into consideration, while Gekko walks towards him, Romeo carefully aims an egg and fires it in his path. After the egg breaks and Gekko complains of the smell, he slips on the egg, and the dinosaur egg flies off his hands, enabling Romeo to catch it with his laboratory. Considering that the egg is so old that it already stinks, Romeo can worsen the smell with his Rottenator. Once he breaks it, the smell will be so unbearable that nobody will dare to come out, and he will be able to rule the world. Romeo soon drives off, and Gekko contemplates at what is happening, all because he did not tell the truth about his Gekko-mobile. Deciding that "it's time to be a hero," Gekko finally admits to Catboy and Owlette that he did lose the Gekko-mobile and enlists them to help him find the Gekko-mobile. Owlette asks Gekko why he did not mention it in the first place, to which Gekko responds that he feels that his friends think that he is always losing things. Feeling bad about what he said, Catboy and Owlette apologize about this, explaining to him that they were just kidding around since he lost of a couple of his stuff earlier. They then decide to find the Gekko-mobile, but wonder how are they going to find the Gekko-mobile if it is invisible. Gekko explains that Romeo egged the vehicle earlier, and that the eggs are still on it. If they find the floating eggs in mid-air, then that indicates where the Gekko-mobile is. With this fact in mind, Owlette flies up and uses her Owl Eyes to locate the mid-air floating eggs. After a few moments, she spots the mid-air floating eggs, and the PJ Masks run towards the location where the vehicle is. Although the Gekko-mobile still smells of the rotten eggs, it would not be for long if the whole town is covered by the rotten smell of the dinosaur egg. With that, the PJ Masks jump into the vehicle, and Gekko quickly accelerates away, taking the eggs off in the process. As the team catches up with Romeo, the giant dinosaur egg is finishing up being rottenated in the Rottenator. Once it finishes, Romeo stops in the middle of the town and fires the spoiled dinosaur egg. After seeing the egg launch off the platform, Gekko uses the Gekko-mobile swing and fling feature on his vehicle to catch it. He attempts to catch it, but it instead rolls off the tail of his vehicle towards Romeo, and he catches it. This happens a couple of times until Gekko hits it towards Romeo and starts swerving. After straightening out, seeing that the attempts have not worked, Gekko thinks up a new plan. After Romeo throws the egg one last time, Gekko reverses to let the egg roll off the tail of his vehicle and into the side. He then uses the jet spray feature to catch it, just before it hits the ground. With the plan a success, Owlette flies out of the Gekko-mobile and grabs the dinosaur egg. Romeo is not willing to be defeated, however, and speeds towards them. Noticing this, though, Gekko quickly turns the Gekko-mobile around so the tail is pointing at him. Soon enough, after Romeo sees this, he comes to an abrupt halt. Afterwards, because of the sudden movement, the eggs fall off the Rottenator and into Romeo's lab. Upon breaking, Romeo smells the rotten eggs and escapes from his lab, saying that the PJ Masks will pay for this. As he leaves, the PJ Masks approach the invention and reverse the rotten effects of the dinosaur egg. Once the egg is reversed to its normal state and is returned to the museum, knowing that the Gekko-mobile is found again, Gekko decides to use the water jet to wash the city from the rotten egg smell. With that, the PJ Masks announce their signature victory phrase. The next day, the class has bought brand-new eggs, so they can proceed to break the world record for the world's largest omelet. Greg volunteers to be the first one to crack open the first egg, while hoping that the result would not smell bad. After he breaks it open, he, Connor, and Amaya smell the air and sigh in relief, knowing that the egg is not spoiled. They then start to laugh, while the students look at each other in confusion, ending the episode. *''Do not be embarrassed to tell the truth.'' *The Comcast/Xfinity description for this episode is mistitled as "Gekko-mobile is Missing". Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Gekko Category:Episodes using the Gekko-Mobile Category:Tom Stevenson-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo